The invention relates to a dryer with a cooled motor.
A dryer in the form of a tumble dryer is in principle designed and used as a vented air dryer or as a recirculated air condenser dryer. In each case moist items of washing are dried by dry air as so-called process air first being warmed up and then directed over the moist items of washing located in a drum. The moisture contained in the washing items evaporates and is taken out of the drum in the form of warm, moist process air. In a condenser dryer the warm, moist process air is initially cooled off in a heat exchanger while the moisture is removed (condenser dryer) and subsequently, after being heated up again, is directed back into the drying chamber. With a vented air dryer on the other hand the moisture-laden air, after its passage through the laundry drum, is discharged from the vented air dryer. In this case the process air can also be cooled off by precipitation of the moisture contained within it, with heat recovery also being able to be undertaken.
A usual dryer has a housing as well as a drying chamber for objects to be dried, a process air duct, located in which are a heater for heating up the process air and a first fan, a motor for driving the drying chamber, a heat exchanger and a cold air section in the process air duct or in a cooling air duct. In this document a cold air section is used as a general term for the part which is located between an entry for cold air and a heat exchanger. As a rule air with a temperature which is largely the same as room temperature is used as cold air, i.e. which has the temperature of the room where the dryer is located.